Misplaced
by MatchboxZen
Summary: Rogue and Jean switch places (only prologue at the moment)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Blahblahblah.you guys should know this shit by now. I OWN NOTHING! Not even the laptop I'm typing this on! So, I repeatI OWN NOTHING!

****

Misplaced

By: me, MatchboxZen

*Oh, god, my head* Rogue thought as she began blinking her eyes. *Where am Ah?*

She saw a blurry red glint that turned out to be Scott's glasses.

"Thank goodness!" he said. "Beast, come here, quick!"

"Ah, I see our old friend has awakened. How do you feel?"

"lousy." Rogue barely replied.

"Well, I guess that was predictable considering what you've been through."

"what do you mean?" Rogue rasped.

Scott and Beast looked at each other in shock and looked back at her.

"You mean you don't remember?" Scott asked

"remember what?"

"What is the last thing you can recall?"

Rogue thought as hard as she could, but her mind came up blank. She just couldn't remember.

"I have no idea." Wait

Rogue knotted her brow together.

"What's the matter?" Beast asked.

"does my voice sound different to you?" she asked.

Beast and Scott listened carefully as she talked some more. Both men shook their heads. No.

"Are you sure? It sounds funny. I've completely lost my accent."

"Accent? What do you mean by accent, sweetheart?" Scott asked.

"Sweetheart? What the hell do you think you're doin Cyke?"

Scott looked long and hard at her and gasped. "Rogue?"

"Well, duh. Now, what's the meaning of calling me that? You're married I hope you remember and .." the voice coming out of her mouth seems familiar, but it sure wasn't hers.

Scott whispered to Beast to get him a mirror. Beast got it and gave it to Rogue. She took it and looked at herself anticipating her reflection, but when she looked at it, it wasn't her. It was Jean. Rogue gasped. She looked to her left and there was her body lying there on a similar bed.

A/N: I know, kinda really short, but I don't really have a lot of time since school's startin again. I'm working on my other one. It should be done perdy soon. This one mite take some time. I promise tho, I'll try ta finish it before exams. hehe


	2. Uh....dunno

Disclaimer: Blahblah, sue me and you'll get the penny I stole from J.

A/N: okay, this part was exceptionally hard, because I tried to explain sorta physically and psychologically who was who. I got tired and gave up halfway. So, if you've done something like this before, you know what I'm talking about.

****

Misplaced: Part II

By: me, MatchboxZen

Rogue (mentally) ran out of the infirmary as quickly as she could. This couldn't be happening! If she could only remember.

"Hey darlin. Glad ta see yer awake."

Oh, no. She turned around, "Hey Logan." She didn't like the way he was looking at her. _No wonder Jean's freaked out by him._ "Uh, I have to go now. See ya!" She said as quickly as she could and ran toward the staircase. _As long as I don't see anyone else, I'll be fine._

"Mornin, chere."

__

Damn.

"Morning, Remy."

"What ya doin' up here? Is Rogue okay?" He asked with worry in his eyes.

Rogue (or Jean's) face scrunched up and she ran toward her (Rogue's, of course) room. She closed and locked the door. _Why is this happening?_

~*~

Remy saw Jean run away from him. He figured it was best to probably leave her alone. Besides, he wanted to go and visit Rogue. He came just in the nick of time. Rogue began to stir.

"Remy, wait, there's something we have to tell you." Scott began.

"Later." Remy said paying all his attention to Rogue, or so he thought.

"scott?" she rasped.

Remy looked quizzically at the team leader. "What she talkin' bout homme?" he said angrily.

Beast interfered between the two. "It seems that Jean and Rogue have seemed to switch personalities. Jean's psyche is inside Rogue and vice versa. We were going to announce the situation during breakfast."

Gambit frowned. "D'ya know how dis happened?"

"At the present time, nothing is certain."

Remy sat down and Cyclops sat down next to him, consoling and understanding.

"scott.." Cyclops turned to see Rogue's body looking for him. He began walking toward her and was about to take her hand until Gambit stopped him. "Here, jus' in case." He handed him gloves.

"Thanks." He turned to his Jean, "I'm here, sweetie."

Rogue opened her eyes fully, "What happened?" she said as she sat up straight. She reached for a quick peck on the cheek, but Scott jumped back.

"what's wrong?" Jean looked painfully at her husband.

Scot instantly noticed the hurt in her eyes and sat down beside her. He tried his best to console her, but couldn't think of the words to say. He looked at Beast for help. 

"Jean, do you remember anything from the past week or two?" He asked slowly but not enough to be noticeable.

Jean shook her head turning her attention back to Scott. "what's he talking about, scott?"

Cyclops sighed. "It seems that both you and Rogue have traded places."

Jean looked at him long and hard. After a while there was a light chuckling emerging from her. "This is a joke, right?"

Beast handed her the mirror that Rogue had used. Jean just stared at it for the longest time. She then looked around and asked quietly, "where's my body?"

"Gambit reported it being last seen heading toward Rogue's room, right?" he turned anticipating the Cajun's agreement, but saw no one in his previous seat.

~*~

Gambit entered quietly into Rogue's room. She was crying and sobbing weakly on her bed. The awkwardness of his love being in someone else's body still resumed, but he didn't move an inch. How much he wanted to hold her tight and tell her everything was going to be all right But, he knew she wanted to be by herself and when she was ready, he'd be there instantly for her.

Rogue fell asleep and he covered her with a small blanket and kissed her forehead, something he was forbidden to do with her bona fide body.

"Je t'aime, mon Coeur. Forever and ever."

~*~

That very afternoon, the entire X-Men team was informed of the situation. Both Rogue and Jean were to sleep in the med lab so that their statistics were monitored and also so that Scott wouldn't be uncomfortable sleeping with Rogue's body.

Professor Xavier was also informed and decided to shorten his trip in London. He was said to return home within a week.

It took some time for both women to adjust to their conditions too. Jean had to wear concealing and uncomfortable clothing and to be extremely careful to not break anything. She would occasionally float about and not know how to turn it off. Most people laughed, but when she threatened to send them to Sudan faster than a Concord, they stopped because they knew she was able to. Rogue, on the other hand, wasn't as distressing as Jean. She still wore covers because without them, she just felt naked. The only plus being Jean was the telepathy. She hadn't told anyone, but she knew exactly what everyone was thinking because she too, had no control over her newly acquired powers.

Jean and Rogue avoided each other as much as possible. It was tremendously awkward to see you doing something else at the same time. Plus, the other members would find it less confusing.

~*~

Late one night, as Rogue and Jean were going to sleep, Jean popped the question she'd been wanting to ask for the longest time.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" came the reply.

"Go on, everyday, not knowing what it's like feel another person's skin on yours, or to have control of other powers but never your own? Now I know what it's like to be you for a change."

Rogue took it offensively. Jean would never know the pain it caused to see her and her husband hug or kiss. Nor the pain of absorbing another person or having hundreds of personalities running around inside of your head. No one would know what it was like to be her.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't say that. They're my powers and mine alone. We don't share any common bond or nothing. We're just switched." She had planned more things to say, but it wasn't exactly what people would call appropriate.

Jean thought for a while. She didn't want to upset Rogue because, technically she could harm her body in many different ways, and Rogue was awful creative.

"So, have you read anyone's mind lately?"

Rogue sighed. She didn't particularly want to talk to Jean tonight, or any night in fact. It brought her attention to something.

"Why are ya so suddenly interested in me? It's not like we've been good friends. We're barley even acquaintances. You only talk ta me when needed." Rogue glared at her in the dark. "I bet you don't even know my birthday."

Jean stayed quiet for the rest of the night. 

~*~

The next morning before anyone woke up, Jean walked over to the boathouse her and Scott lived in. The couple started the morning off with a fresh cup of coffee in the kitchen of the home they shared.

"Mmmyou always know how to make it perfect, Scott."

Scott blushed, and continued sipping his coffee.

"I miss it here." Jean said abruptly. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, love."

Jean grimaced, "I hate having these powers! I can't kiss you or do anything I'd like in my own body. Beast better work on a cure faster, or I'm going to go crazy!"

Jean went on and on while Scott obediently bit his tongue. He couldn't defy his own wife, especially now with her super strength. His mind soon began to wander because she just would not let go of the subject and thankfully, she wasn't able to detect because she no longer had telepathy. Jean stopped, judging by her husband's look, she was boring him.

A thought sprang to mind. A way to get back at Rogue last night for being so cruel to her. It would make her feel guilty and show Rogue that there's more to Jean Grey-Summers that meets the eye. Now, if only she could remember.

Cyclops came out of his daze and looked at his wife. "What's wrong?"

Jean looked at him and said, "Last night, Rogue made a crack at how we're not friends. I mean, I am one of her friends and she's one of mine." Jean sighed, "Then, she made this stupid comment saying that I didn't even know her birthday." She turned around and looked at him, "How can she say that to me?"

Scott looked at her uneasily. "Well.she does have a point. You guys don't have a lot in common and don't really chat very often."

"A lot YOU know!"

He leaned back into his chair and simply asked, "Alright, when is Rogue's birthday?"

"August 4."

"Wrong."

A/N: Okey dokey, end of another chapter. You might not see another chapter for a while cuz well, I dunno what to put in the next chapter. It's hard for me to actually write pet names for boyfriends/girlfriends cuz first off, Rogue and Remy, they call everyone sugar or chere or something not so common and second off, I've never had a boyfriend, so I have no earthly idea about the entire concept, so if anything's awkward, then, sorry.

PS. I don't know Rogue's real birthday.


End file.
